


Hay Loft

by abrokecupoftea



Series: When I Say Vol, You Say Tron [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Begging, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Boys In Love, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, Evil Author Day, First Love, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), I hate tagging, Idiots in Love, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pet Names, Pining Lance (Voltron), Romance, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), Underage Sex, actually, i love making people suffer, it's beta read by both grammarly and google docs, like it's in the early 1900's, my first time writing actual smut, please go easy on me, they are pathetically in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrokecupoftea/pseuds/abrokecupoftea
Summary: It started with the hayloft a' creaking,Well, it just started in the Hay. Loft.Out to the barn, up to the hay,Young lovers and they are not sleeping,Young lovers in the Hay. Loft.//Keith and Lance are pathetically in love with each other and find out the hard way that sometimes love can't last forever. But first, they discover some interesting things about each other's bodies
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: When I Say Vol, You Say Tron [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012608
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Hay Loft

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist will be put up soon!
> 
> TW: there will be period-typical homophobia, it this triggers you, then this probably won't be the fic for you
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> \- I have no idea if my gun terminology makes sense (it probably doesn't) so i'm sorry about that (but I literally have no knowledge about guns so sue me)  
> \- I don't spend a lot of time running around in forests, so if I messed anything up there, whoops so be it.  
> \- This is my first time writing smut, so feedback is appreciated  
> \- Fic title is based on Hayloft by Mother Mother  
> \- uhhhh i think that's it  
> \- wait no: this isn't beta read so like, if anything looks weird just tell me and I'll fix it  
> \- okay, yeah, now you can continue reading  
> \- ALSO (READ THIS!!) .. (THE TWO PERIODS) ARE THERE EVERYTIME THE POV SWITCHES
> 
> ~don't repost anywhere without permission~

"Ugh," Lance tried not to inhale too sharply, the sour stench of the back alleyway clogging his nose up. He scrambled up and over the conveniently placed cardboard boxes and crates that had been stacked precariously on top of each other. He barely managed to reach the top of the pile on time, having to stop now and then to let the mess stabilize. 

"Need help?" Lance looked up to see him, practically glowing in the moonlight. Grinning, Lance took the out-stretched hand, hoisting himself on top of the roof. 

"How have you been?" Keith groaned, leaning back and rolling his eyes. 

"Don't ask me." He rubbed his hands over his face once, pulling at his skin before dropping his hands back down. 

Lance raised his eyebrows at the curt answer. "Feeling stressed?" Keith nodded, raising his arms in imitation of a hug. Lance chuckled, holding Keith close as he hugged him back. 

They looked out across the sky, staring at the infinite number of stars before them. Lance could hear the ocean waves lapping below them and see the moving shadows of the mermen below that. 

The rocky outcrop they had snuck onto was a barren and ugly thing, and it was completely deserted except for a single, overgrown warehouse, which was covered in vines and other manners of things. 

And that was what made it a perfect meeting spot. People like Lance could be found a dozen a dime here. But Keith? He was probably the only noble for miles around. 

"I have to get married." Keith's muffled voice filtered out from where he had buried his face in Lance's chest. "I don't wanna."

Lance ran his fingers through Keith's hair, humming as he pulled him closer. "Have you told them that?" Keith popped off to glare at him, before burrowing back.

"Asshole."

"A pretty one, though."

Lance could feel Keith roll his eyes. Marriage was a sore topic for the both of them, and they probably needed to have a serious discussion about that, sooner rather than later. But things like that: worries, stress, they all just seemed to disappear whenever they were with each other. Like they didn't exist anymore. Lance grinned into Keith's hair, relishing the warmth that came with having another body close to his. 

"What are you going to do about the marriage?" Lance murmured, soft enough that Keith could ignore it if he wanted to. 

"Dunno." Keith angled his face up, his lips ghosting over Lance's own. "It's a girl. She's pretty, I guess." Lance frowned.

"I'm pretty too." Keith laughed, a low, soothing sound that made Lance's heart beat faster. 

"You're the prettiest." Keith ran his hands over Lance's thighs, bringing his face a centimeter closer to connect their lips. 

Lance moaned, his hands moving to cup Keiths' face, his thumbs softly drawing circles into his cheeks. 

They never got further than kissing, never having the time nor the courage to close that last gap between them. Even today, Keith pulled off with a gasp, air slowly filling up his lungs once again. But just this, the hours spent together in between dusk and daybreak would be able to get Lance through the next week, or month, or however long it took for Keith to come back to him. 

And he would come back to him. Every time. Because together, they made as much sense as the sun chasing the moon, and the moon chasing the sun; never allowed to close the gap and stand beside each other, but always,  _ always _ , following the other.

Of that, Lance had no doubt. But the others, oh the  _ others. _ They would laugh and jeer if they ever saw two boys walking down the street holding hands, let alone if one was a mere peasant while the other was a noble. Too many barriers, too many obstacles. 

Lance wanted him, though. Wanted him since he first laid eyes on the beauty that was now snuggled in his arms. A kind face with a sharp tongue and an aura that radiates confidence, Lance could feel his arms tightening around the lax figure in his lap.

"I love you."

Keith looked up, amusement dancing across his features. "Do you, now?"

"Mhm." Lance hummed in affirmation. "A lot. So much." He looked up to see the other boy grin.

"You better."

Lance pouted, before gently biting his ear. "What about you?" 

Keith flinched at the first contact of teeth. "What about me?"

"Don't you love me too?" Lance slowly dragged his tongue across the shell of the others' ear, savoring the shiver it elicited from him. "Hm?"

Keith let out a breathy plea, words dying at his lips as Lance began to move his mouth downwards, stopping abruptly to bite into his skin, sucking against his collarbone. 

"You're going to have to speak up, love." Lance grinned as another breathy moan escaped from Keith, and brought a hand up to caress his thighs. "I'll keep going until I get my answer, no matter how long it takes."

Keith gasped at the realization, the knowledge that Lance was willing to cross a boundary they had never spoken about, never even discussed- just to make him speak. The thought shouldn't have aroused him as much as it had.

"Will you?" Lance just continued to taste the silky expanse of Keith's skin.

"What does it look like?" Keith gasped again at the foreign sensation of Lance's tongue on his skin. "Answer me, love." Lance retracted his mouth, instead turning his head to meet Keith's gaze. "I need an answer, love."

"More," Lance chuckled, moving one of his hands to trace the outline of his lips. "No, I can't give you anything unless you tell me."

Keith whined, before parting his lips and chasing Lance's fingers. "More-" 

"No." Lance's voice turned cold, and he pulled his fingers away from the tantalizing warmth of Keith's mouth. "I already told you what to do, so be a good boy and do it, okay?"

Keith avoided his gaze as he tried to formulate his answer. "I want-"

"Just want?" Lance teased, testing to see how far he could go with this new-found power. 

Keith frowned, before trying again. "I need, I need," he got stuck, his mind racing as he tried to figure out what to say. "I need your fingers!"

"My fingers?" Keith nodded, watching Lance with his pupils blown wide. He lowered his hand back to where it was, resting idly on his lips. "Just here?" Lance prodded, trying to push the right buttons.

"In my- in my mouth." Lance grinned, slowly sinking his fingertips into the warm, pulsing hole.

"In your mouth?" Keith opened his mouth wider to try and reply, but his voice came out as vibrations against Lance's fingers. 

"What did you say, kitten?" He pulled his fingers out a little, allowing for Keith to talk freely. 

"Stables," Keith gasped out, trying to readjust himself. "It's cold."

"Sorry, kitten. Can you tell me where to go?" Keith nodded, and they got up on shaky legs, both their arousals painfully obvious to anyone they crossed paths with. Not that Lance would let them see, of course.

They took the back roads and alleyways, walking fast against the cold wind until they reached the outskirts of the Kogane residence. 

"There," Keith pointed to an unassuming cottage near the back forest entrance, and the pair of them crept closer, slowly making their way across the immaculate lawn. "We haven't used it in years, but it's still well kept."

Lance grinned, leaning down to press a quick kiss against his ear. "Good job." The praise lit a fire inside of Keith, a small void that wanted more.

Lance quickly unlatched the cottage door, before pushing both him and Keith in. The cottage was deserted, yet clearly well maintained, just as Keith had said. There weren't any noticeable drafts, and Lance had already planned on getting them both warm quickly.

The hayloft was hidden away behind a wall and a ladder, and even if someone came in, they wouldn't be seen. Heard, maybe. But definitely not seen. 

"Let's go, kitten." Lance had noticed that Keith seemed to be stuck in a daze ever since they entered the cottage, and worry started to creep in. "You okay, kitten?"

Keith barely flinched, blinking a few times before responding with a nervous 'yeah'. Lance frowned, uneasiness settling over him. 

"We don't have to do anything if you're not comfortable." Lance cupped Keith's face tenderly, watching as his eyes slid in and out of focus.

"It's not, it's not like that. I want to do this." Lance waited for Keith to continue. "It just.." Keith trailed off, mumbling the last few words under his breath. His fingers were tucked into each other, a nervous habit formed during his younger childhood days. 

"What is it, then, kitten? I can't know unless you tell me." Keith turned red and mumbled something, again.

"Kitten," Lance sighed. "What did I say?"

Keith bit his lip nervously, before speaking again. "It's just- that I," Keith sighed, clasping and unclasping his fingers. "I- I liked it!" Lance continued to stare, lost.

"When you- outside." He buried his face in his hands, blinking back hot tears. God, they came here to fuck, and here Keith was, crying over a few words that were probably said out of kindness.

Lance blinked, thinking back to what he might have said. "Good...job?" Keith shifted nervously, before jerking his head in a poor imitation of a nod. Lance grew quiet, before trying something.

"Good kitten." A simple praise. That's all it was. But the noise it elicited from Keith was anything but. A broken moan and the strain against his already loose-fitting slacks showed Lance the effects of the few choice words he had uttered.

"You like it when I praise you," Lance observed, undeniably turned on from the new-found knowledge he gained. He grinned, pulling Keith closer before trailing kisses across his face. "That's so hot, god I'm so turned on right now- can we?" He gestured with a quick tilt of his head towards the hayloft.

"Yeah, yeah-" Keith's voice was softer than usual, his nervous demeanor amplifying his cuteness.

"Stop doing that."

Keith looked up in surprise. "Doing what?"

"That! Stop being so goddamn cute-"

Keith laughed, his anxiety easing as Lance held out his hand. 

They got themselves situated among the hayloft, horniness clouding up the small space between them.

"Are you okay with this?" Lance continued before Keith could interrupt, "I'm just asking because I don't- I don't think I can stop once we start."

Keith grinned, "You better not."

Lance grinned back, before sitting on his knees. "I'm gonna, open you up."

Keith looked at him blankly. 

"So that it doesn't hurt, when I- you know."

Keith nodded. "Oh. oka-" His voice was cut off as Lance inserted the tip of his finger in. "It's wet?"

"My spit," Lance explained. "I heard that it hurts if you do it dry." He experimentally pushed further, wiggling his finger as he felt the fleshy walls contract. 

"Aah!" Keith let out a sound as he felt the finger move around, "It-" he got cut off as Lance began to insert a second finger. "Wait-"

Lance ignored him, continuing to slowly thrust both fingers in and out of his hole at a slow pace. "How many fingers do we need?"

Keith glanced down at his dick. "Four? Five? I don't kn-" he was cut off (yet again), by Lance inserting another finger.

"Let's do four." 

"Ahh-" Keith moaned as he got used to the three fingers probing his insides, even enjoying the sensation.

"Just one more, okay kitten?" Lance leaned over to briefly kiss Keith's forehead, before returning his focus to his fingers. "You're so tight-" Lance barely managed to wiggle his pinky finger in, rotating his hand slightly to try and get his hole used to the feeling. "How does it feel, good?"

"Hmm, I-" Keith let out a breathy gasp, "I think so?"

"Good enough." Lance began to retract his hand, leaving Keith feeling painfully empty. 

Keith looked up at him. "Should I suck your dick?" Lance blinked, slowly processing his words.

"What?"

Keith pointed to his dick. "I don't wanna put that in dry."

"Okay, then yeah. Yeah."

Keith froze for a moment, before sitting up. "I guess you should-" He gestured for Lance to spread his legs.

Lance did that, leaning back on his elbows as Keith leaned down.

"Um- I don't know what to do." Keith looked up at him nervously, his lashes standing out even in the dim light. 

Lance grabbed a hold of his hair, before pulling his mouth onto his dick. "I'll help you. Just suck."

And Keith did. At first, he could only get the tip in, the size dwarfing anything he had ever put in his mouth. Small licks and moans of 'more, please kitten,' encouraged him to fit more and more in, until less than a quarter of it was left outside his mouth.

"I can't fit anymore," was what Keith was trying to say, but his voice was blocked by the dick in his mouth. All Lance could feel were the vibrations bouncing up and down and around his dick. Lance moaned, before slowly pulling out and thrusting back in. 

"I'm going to go a little faster, okay? I won't hurt you, I promise." Keith hummed in affirmation as Lance began to thrust in and out of his mouth. To Lance, this was the best, most euphoric he had ever felt. Keith's mouth was hot, wet, and tight, so fucking tight. "Oh kitten, your mouth feels so good," Keith felt the butterflies return as Lance spit out praise after praise, fucking his mouth faster and faster. 

"Kitten- I'm going to-" Lance's hips stuttered as he came, his cum coating the insides of Keith's throat. Lance slowly pulled his dick out, watching with rapt attention as the strands of saliva and cum stretched between them. "You look-" Lance began, looking at Keith's face, "You look-"

"Hm?" Keith sat back up, wiping away the excess strands of cum that had escaped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I look?"

" _ Like you're mine. Like you belong to me. Me and only me. _ " Lance stopped the words from coming out, not wanting to scare Keith. "Beautiful."

Keith laughed. "I don't think so. My face feels like it's covered in... everything. I feel messy." 

Lance smiled fondly, reaching over to gently tuck one of his stray curls behind his ear. "I'll wash you after," He promised.

Keith looked up at him skeptically. "Even if you're tired?"

"Even if I'm tired." Lance gently pushed him down, rearranging their bodies so that they could fit in the small alcove. "I'll be gentle."

He lined up against Keith's hole and gently pushed, moaning at the sensation of entering him. 

"Wait!" Keith gasped, breathing furiously. "You're too big, I can't-"

"You can," Lance said, pushing even further into Keith. 

"Wait-"

Lance stopped, annoyed. "Does it hurt?"

"Well, ah, no."

"Then?"

"It's just- so big."

Lance sighed, before kissing him softly. "Okay. tell me when I can move again."

Keith breathed heavily for a few minutes before nodding again. "Yeah, you can, you can move now."

Lance clutched his hips as he began to push forward again, moaning once he completely filled Keith. "God, you're so-"

His voice broke off into a moan as Keith experimentally raised his hips. 

"You're inside of me," He said, almost in awe. "I feel full." He wiggled his hips again, and Lance almost came from the sharp drag of his walls. 

"Oh, kitten- you feel so good." Keith moaned, trying to create some more friction between them. Lance began to pull out, relishing the feel of Keith's walls gripping him. "I'm going to be a little rough now, okay kitten? Can you be a good boy and take it?" 

Keith nodded, a whine escaping his lips.

Lance thrust back into Keith in one sharp, fluid motion, wrenching a cry from the boy underneath him. He immediately froze, wondering if it was too much. "Are you okay, kitten? Hm?"

Keith covered his face, his breathy gasps sounding erotic to Lance. "More-" His hips bucked up, trying to recreate what Lance had done.

Lance sighed, glad that he didn't hurt his kitten. "More, huh kitten?" Keith nodded furiously, his arm shaking on top of him. "Well then, what do we say?"

Keith froze, before slowly saying, "Please?"

Lance hummed, leaning over to pin Keith's arm over his head. "Good job, kitten. Can you keep your arms here?"

Keith nodded, letting out a breathy, "I can." 

Lance grinned, saying, "I'm so proud of you, kitten," before he began to fuck roughly into him. Keith let out a moan as he felt something in him get touched, and pleasure began to spark across his skin. 

"Faster, please-" Keith gasped as he felt the air get knocked out of him. Lance was furiously thrusting in and out, his movements slowly but surely becoming sloppy and uneven. 

"I'm so close, kitten," Lance began to speed up, furiously hitting 'that spot' every time he pushed in.

"More, more, more," Keith begged, wiggling his hips to get that last bit of stimulation he needed. "Lance- ah!" Keith's breathing stopped as he arched his back, cum spurting out of his cock as he moaned. 

"God, kitten-" Lance's hips stuttered as he came, his orgasm leaving him feeling winded. Lance slumped over, trying to regain his breath. He reached out to cup Keith's face, his hands brushing over dried spit and cum as he kissed him. "You felt so good kitten, you did so well. I'm so proud of you." Keith let out a mewl, his voice gone and his vision fading.

"That felt- too good. So good." Lance laughed. 

"Go to sleep, kitten. I'll clean you up." 

Keith felt like a pile of worn-out goo, tired, but satisfied.

"I love you," He slurred out, fatigue overtaking him. The last thing he saw before he surrendered to sleep was Lance's smile. " _ I wouldn't mind dying like this. _ " was the last thought he had, Lance's smile stuck in his head.

\--

Hours later, when he awoke, he found out that Lance had, in fact, kept his word and cleaned him up to the best of his ability. Keith felt someone shifting beside him and turned over in time to see Lance wake up.

"Good morning," Lance croaked out, his voice still filled with sleep. Keith grinned, moving to lay on top of him.

"Good morning."

Lance brought his hands up to hug him, nestling his face in the crook of his shoulder. "You seem like you're in a good mood."

"Am I not allowed to be?" Lance laughed, before kissing his right eyebrow. 

"I am too." Keith grinned, before burrowing into Lance's warmth. 

"What time is it?" Keith shrugged, uncaring. "Probably past morning. Maybe noon?"

"Ah, dammit. I meant to get you home by twelve last night. Won't your parents wonder where you've gone off to?"

Keith snorted, before shaking his head. "Nah. Besides, I think what's-her-name is coming over again today." Keith sighed, twisting his body to get more comfortable.

Lance frowned. "You know, you shouldn't talk about other people in front of your lover."

"Why, what are you? Jealous?"

Lance narrowed his eyes. "Very. I don't like her."

Keith sighed, hiding his smile in Lance's torso. "I like guys, you know that, right?"

Lance frowned. "Yeah, but- you'll marry her." Lance's frown deepened. "Also I thought you liked me."

"I do like you, I'm just saying- subjectively, generally, I like guys."

"I want to marry you."

Keith looked up in surprise. "What?"

Lance looked down at Keith, smiling. "I don't want you to marry her, or another girl, or anyone other than me. I want you all to myself. All the time. I want to wake up next to you every morning and go to sleep next to you every night, and I want to be able to hold you whenever I want to, and I want to take you on dates and buy you cake at that fancy bakery up on Third Street, and I want to dance with you and go stargazing with you-" Lance took a breath before continuing, "I want to take you wherever you want to go and I want you to spend all your time with me, and I want to-"

Keith clasped his hands over Lance's mouth, eyes wide and mouth open in a big smile. "Stop talking and let me say something."

Lance stopped, looking up at where Keith was kneeling above him.

"I want to do all that and more with you. I want to live with you, cook for you, eat all my meals with you, sit with you, walk with you, go everywhere with you-"

"Keith?" A woman's voice filtered through the cottage, the sound of high heels accompanying it. 

"Shit," Keith stiffened as the clacking of the high heels grew closer. Lance looked over to see him sweating. "They don't know I'm- that I-"

"Hey, hey, I'll be alright, okay? I can sneak out." Keith looked up at Lance, tears clouding his eyes.

"That-" 

"Keith?" 

They both looked up to see a woman crouched over the top rung of the ladder. 

"Keith?" She asked again. "Is that you?"

Keith began to shake, fear coating his features. "It's, I-" Lance could hear him trying to form a plausible answer as two why two half-naked boys were sleeping in the hayloft together. 

"Did you- did you sleep with him?" The woman asked, eyes widening in wonder and disgust. 

Keith looked up, eyes wide and frightened. "That's-"

"That's sickening. You realize you're both boys, right?" The woman, Keith's mom Lance assumed, looked over him with a cold, calculating gaze. "I hope you didn't turn my son gay," She said, not even deeming to maintain eye contact with the boy who had just fucked her son. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lance knew he shouldn't fall to the bait, but the notion that Lance had negatively impacted Keith made him sick. "There's nothing-"

The woman scoffed, watching in amusement as Keith tried to discreetly re-dress. "Oh please, my son was a normal kid. He wasn't like this," She gestured with a hand towards Lance. "He liked girls before, so I'm sure that you fucked him up, somehow."

The cottage door opened and closed again, another, heavier set of footsteps reverberating around the cramped room. "Is he here?"

The woman smirked. "Yes, and you'll never believe who else is here too." The woman climbed down the ladder, gesturing for them to follow after she reached the bottom. 

"Lance, Lance," Keith shook him slowly, "He's got a- my dad, he's-"

"Breathe, kitten. Tell me slowly."

Keith choked back a sob. "He's, my dad- he's got a gun."

Lance's eyes widened as he peered over the hayloft's wall. A long, sleek, black thing shone in the man's hand. 

"Come with me, then. I'm not leaving you here for him to do with you as he pleases." Keith shook his head, muttering softly under his breath.

"Keith, come down here, now." A deep, baritone voice circled the room, causing him to flinch in alarm. 

Keith looked up with wide eyes, unsure of what to do next.

"Keith," Lance cupped his face, a sense of urgency filling his veins. "Run away with me,  _ please _ . I can't- I can't leave you here all by yourself. I-"

"Keith!" The voice echoed around the room again, undeniably closer. Lance could hear the cocking of a gun somewhere below them and fear began to fill his veins.

"Keith, please, answer me!" Lance's voice shook Keith out of his reverie, and he blinked, nodding.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's- let's do that."

The heavy footfalls of the man began to draw closer. "Keith, I won't ask you again." A heavy silence fell over the group, and Keith began to shake.

Lance saw another ladder in the back of the hayloft and silently gestured for Keith to follow him. They crawled over, slowly slinking their way across the hayloft. 

"I'll go first, okay? I'll distract him, and I want you to run as fast as you can. They'll have a harder time finding us in the forest, so that's where we'll go, okay?" Keith nodded, anxiety making his pulse thrum harder. "Good boy."

..

Lance began to climb down the rungs, making as much noise as he dared. 

Keith watched with worry-filled eyes, the words he wanted to say dying in his throat. " _ Don't go, please don't leave me! _ " " _ I love you! So much! _ " 

Keith could hear a scuffle and a wayward bang, and jolted up in fear. He peered down the ladder, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was going on. He waited with bated breath, listening for a signal or a sign or anything to tell him it was time.

A muffled thud and a cry of "Darling!" were enough to get Keith moving down the first few rungs. Lance's face appeared below him, and he gasped with relief when he saw that he was unhurt.

"You're okay," he said, relief coloring his voice.

Lance laughed, "Of course I am." Grinning, he took Keith by the hand and rushed him to the door, kicking it down in a fluid movement. He looked back to smile at Keith, pulling him along as they ran towards the outer reaches of the forest. 

They managed to get lost almost immediately once they entered the deeper reaches of the forest. Lance looked around, never once letting go of Keith's hand. 

"I can get us out of here, no problem!"

Keith smirked slyly. "Can you? Then how do we get out?"

Lance scrunched his nose, thinking hard. "Uh, through there?" he pointed past a thick clump of brambles right behind them, his face apologetic.

Keith shook his head, fondness bubbling up within him. They continued on their way, albeit at a slower pace, tripping over rocks and roots. 

"Here, I think." Lance pointed towards another thick grouping of trees, ones that looked like every other tree in the general vicinity. 

"What are we looking at?" Keith squinted, trying to see what his beloved was seeing.

"There's a light up ahead, we'll be out in less than ten minutes."

Keith grinned excitedly, tugging at their joined hands. "Then let's go!" They continued, excitement clouding up their heads. It took some tripping and ducking, but soon the light was visible, the brightly colored tents of a nearby village making his heart race with happiness.  _ Finally, finally we can be together. _

"There you are." Keith stopped, dread creeping up his body.

Lance turned around, trying to block the approaching man from Keith's view.

"May I ask where you're going?" Keith's dad, the Duke Kogane, stepped out of the shadows, his black gun gleaming even in the shadows. Keith shook as he saw the malicious intent swirling in his father's eyes. He let out a gasp as his eyes swiveled to meet his. "And with my son, too?"

"Keith- Keith run! he'll shoot you!" Keith shook his head, adamantly refusing to let go of his hand. "Keith!" Lance let out another hiss. "Run! I'll meet you there!"

"You promise?" Keith was shaking, never taking his eyes off of the gun.

"I promise, kitten. Now, run, okay? And don't look back, no matter what. I'll be with you soon. I promise you, okay?" Lance looked back, a soft smile overtaking his features as he looked at Keith. 

Keith slowly disconnected their hands, a phantom chill creeping up his arm once the warmth disappeared. "You promised me- you can't break it!"

Lance laughed softly, his voice filling with affection. "And I won't. Now, run, please." 

"Fine. I love you." And with one last glance back at him, Keith ran, towards the light, towards the future he was sure was waiting for him and Lance. After all, Lance never broke his promises. Never.

..

"You let me say goodbye." Lance glanced back over to the Duke. "Why? You could have shot us both and been done with it." 

The Duke raised his eyebrows at the question. "You could've ran with him. You didn't have to make a promise, either."

Lance furrowed his brows. "I made the promise because I intend to keep it."

"All for him?"

"Of course."

The Duke swiped his hand over the gleaming barrel of his gun. "I'll give you one minute. If you can get out of this forest, then I'll let you live."

Lance frowned. "And why would I believe you?"

"Three, four, five,"

Lance narrowed his eyes, before slipping silently into the shadows. Thirty seconds, that's all he needed. He'd be back with Keith in less than a minute.  _ Less than a minute. _

The pain surprised him, even though it shouldn't have.  _ What a coward _ . Lance raised his eyes up towards the overreaching branches above him.

" _ I wonder if Keith's okay. I hope he's okay. I hope he won't be mad at me for not keeping my promise."  _

\--

When the townsfolk had first encountered Keith, a young, scraggly-looking boy filled to the brim with scratches and cuts, they had been surprised. An almost-man, waiting at the edge of the forest for his ' _ lover _ ' as he said, tugged at their heartstrings. 

The forest was infamous for being a deep thicket of pain and misfortune, and for every two people who went in, only one came out alive. 

No one in the village had the heart to tell him this, though. Not when he talked with a smile, of all the things he would do with his lover, once they came back from the forest.

One of the villagers had tried, though. "Young man, what if they never come out? That forest is known for-"

"They will," Keith promised, a lopsided grin stuck on his face. "They'll come out. They always keep their promises. And they, he- promised me that he would meet me here."

After that, (the word usage of 'he' completely flying over their heads), none of them had the heart to question him or his mysterious 'lover' again. 

Keith had been taken on as an apprentice under Shiro, the local baker. Every day, without fail, once he finished his duties, he would climb up the steep hill that led to the forest. And every day, for hours on end, he would sit and wait, a basket of baked delicacies ready for whenever his lover decided to come out. 

"He loves garlic knots," Keith would say while baking them to perfection. "He'll probably be hungry when he comes out."

Shiro would look over, concern taking over his features momentarily. "Is that so?" He would say, before turning back to mix the cake batter.

Keith waited and waited, even when the other villagers gave up hope of his 'lover' coming out, because he knew that Lance never broke his promises. Never. 

So Keith will wait for his love to come back to him, no matter how long it takes.

_ Because Lance would never make a promise that he couldn't keep. _

**Author's Note:**

> So like, this was actually supposed to be posted yesterday night, but I fell asleep so uh oops? Anyways, I have so many drafts, but like, none of them are completed. So it might take some time for me to post again, so uh yeah. (But thanks for sticking with me and my non-existent schedule). Some things about the fic: Shiro is gay too, and Adam (his lover) died in a war. But, he meets Curtis later on and falls in love again. Keith dies and he had Lance are happy together in the after life (i gotta let them have a happy ending lmao). Uhm, it was supposed to be a smut fic but I uh, decided to kill Lance so whoops. But like, are you surprised? Every single one of my voltron/klance fics have the mcd tag.  
> Anyways, I hope you have a good and thank you for taking the time to read this! (Kudos and comments are always appreciated, thank youuuu)  
> \- Cup
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @woozi-is-164-cm or @abrokecupoftea (this one's my main!)  
> Find me on Discord @abrokecupoftea #7801  
> Find me on Twitter @164_is (dude idk about my user either) (my actual name on there is still abrokecupoftea if it helps. I'm saying this because I haven't been active on tumblr as much lately, so like, here's an alternative)


End file.
